


Silly Love Songs

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Jock Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, Serenading, Shipper Sam, Shy Castiel, Teacher Dean, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, for Valentine’s Day, the Lawrence High School Choir sells sing-o-grams for their incredibly popular, annual fundraiser. Sam is a freshman who sings alto in the choir; his brother is a senior with a crush on his best friend. So when February 14th comes around once again, Sam is more than willing to play the messenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> The title is borrowed from the song "Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney and Wings.

**1997**

**_The Lawrence High Choir presents: Valentine’s Day Sing-o-grams!_ **

_Let us serenade that special someone this Valentine’s Day! Whether it’s the cutie in bio class or your best friend for life, we’ll have a song to brighten his/her day._

_Check out our table this week (open every day at lunch) to see our fantastic song selection and purchase your sing-o-gram(s)! Only four days left!_

“Jess painted this sign, didn’t she,” Dean asks. They’re in their usual, after-school spot by the main office, where they always meet up once Dean gets out of baseball practice. Sam nods at the bright pink butcher paper and feels a smile come on at the mention of his girlfriend.

“Yup, she volunteered,” he explains. “We also have to table on like three of the four days. None of the upperclassmen want to give up their lunchtime.”

“And you should respect that, freshman,” Dean laughs. Sam nudges him hard in the ribs.

“Jerk,” he narrows his eyes, then pauses. “Well, you know, Jess and I are basically in charge of sales, so we could totally reserve you a sing-o-gram if you want.”

Dean shoots him a dark look. “Who says I need you to reserve me one?”

Sam tries very hard not to roll his eyes. “Just guessing,” he shrugs instead. “Figured you might need it. Like, you know, there’s our neighbor across the street. The, uh, guy with the blue eyes? You’ve been best friends for like seven years? The one who-”

“Okay, we’re going home,” Dean scowls, pulling Sam toward the entrance by his jacket. “Cas and I aren’t…” he attempts to add, but his face is all red like it gets when he’s being stubborn.

“Alright,” Sam replies breezily, because he already knows that Dean will start asking him about the sing-o-grams soon enough.

Cas comes over for dinner that evening, with an armful of Girl Scouts cookies that his little sister Anna started selling last weekend. “I had to smuggle these,” he smiles, handing Dean a box of Samoas, and Sam watches in amusement as Dean clears his throat and mumbles his thanks. It’s sickeningly cute, to be honest, but his ‘brother card’ forbids him from verbalizing that.

“Hey, Cas,” he says while helping Dean set the table. “Did you see the sign for sing-o-grams at school?”

Dean drops a fork and Cas goes to pick it up, looking concerned. The furrow between his brows only deepens when Dean takes the silverware and rushes away toward the cupboards. “Um, yes, Sam, I did,” he answers distractedly. “The pink was hard to miss.”

“True,” Sam hums in agreement. “Are you thinking of buying any?”

“Oh, I…” Cas stares at his hands like they hold the secrets of the universe. “Maybe,” he says quietly. “But I could- I can always get one for a friend. It’s a big fundraiser for your choir, isn’t it? I’d be happy to support you guys.”

Sam can’t hide his smile, because the remark is _so like Cas_ , sweet and thoughtful and serious. Cas, who attends all of Sam’s concerts with the Winchesters, and doesn’t mind holding the camcorder so Dean can clap the loudest at the end of each song. It’d be a crime to let them graduate in the spring without their obvious pining going somewhere for a change.

“Sammy, quit peddlin’ to Cas,” Dean harps, returning with a clean fork and a small stack of napkins. Sam ignores him in favor of following Cas’ fond gaze, resisting the urge to smack his own face when Cas asks “Are you alright, Dean?” in a _clearly_ platonic tone.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay,” Dean says, not taking his eyes off Cas either. “Coach made us run like, ten miles today. Pretty tired.” It’s an obvious exaggeration but Cas’ nod is sympathetic anyway, and Sam is grateful when his mom joins them in the kitchen because there’s only so much third-wheeling he can stomach.

He’s even more grateful when Dean finds him later that night, interrupting halfway through a _Jeopardy!_ rerun to grumble, “You nerds better not be offering lame-ass songs.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Dean ends up buying five sing-o-grams - one for every class period - and as difficult it is for Sam to not say ‘I told you so,’ he doesn’t because he’s an extremely kind-hearted person.

‘Course, none of this means that he stops Jess from cooing at Dean while she takes down his requests. He’s just kind-hearted, after all. Not a _saint_.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

The choir splits into smaller groups for the sing-o-grams on Valentine’s Day, and when his walks into Ms. Hanscum’s English class, Sam catches Cas’ eye and grins as the older boy waves. Jess, for her part, is bouncing on her feet in excitement, and her voice is particularly cheerful as she announces, “We have two deliveries! Andrea and Cas, please come up here!”

While they all know that Benny sent Andrea her sing-o-gram - they’ve been dating for a year and were Homecoming King and Queen last fall - Cas’ sing-o-gram draws everyone’s attention, including Andrea’s, because as well-liked Cas is, he’s also a mystery people want to figure out.

Once they finish their verse for Andrea, Jess tugs a bewildered Cas onto the teacher’s stool. His eyes are wide as he stares down at her for some answers, but she doesn’t reveal more than a mischievous smile before bringing the pitch pipe to her lips.

> I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day.  
>  When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May.  
>  I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?  
>  My boy (my boy, my boy). Talkin’ about my boy (my boy).  
>  I’ve got so much honey, the bees envy me.  
>  I’ve got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
>  Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?  
>  My boy (my boy, my boy). Talkin’ about my boy (my boy).

Cas’ cheeks are so pink by the end of the sing-o-gram that Sam wonders how he’ll survive the four others in store for him.

“Who sent me the song?” he whispers to Sam while the rest of his classmates whistle raucously. Sam hands him the note that Jess filled out for Dean, which he asked her to do in order to keep his identity a surprise.

Sam doesn’t have time to catch Cas’ entire reaction as he reads the note, but he and Jess are smiling widely on their way out of the classroom, because they both know exactly what it says.

> **To:** _Cas_
> 
> _I hope you liked the song_. _Will you bee my Valentine?_
> 
> **From:** _Your Secret Admirer_

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Unlike Ms. Hanscum, Mr. Singer isn’t as delighted to have them barge into his second period class, though he gives his permission with a resigned eye roll and a gruff “Okay, hurry up.”

Cas is no less shocked to be called up again, tossing Sam a suspicious look like he thinks this might be some practical joke. Sam responds with as sincere a smile as possible and steps into his place within the semi-circle surrounding Cas.

> I believe in you. You know the door to my very soul.  
>  You’re the light in my deepest, darkest hour.  
>  You’re my savior when I fall.  
>  And you may not think that I care for you.  
>  When you know, down inside, that I really do.  
>  And it’s me you need to show, how deep is your love?  
>  How deep is your love, how deep is your love? I really mean to learn.  
>  ‘Cause we’re living in a world of fools, breaking us down.  
>  When they all should let us be. We belong to you and me.

Garth sets the note in Cas’ lap as he sings the final line, and while Cas appears less mortified than before, his eyes are still huge like he’s utterly, completely perplexed. He carefully unfolds the paper as the song fades out, head tilting to the side all bird-like in his curiosity.

> **To:** _Cas_
> 
> _Thanks for always being there for me_.
> 
> **From:** _Your Valentine (hopefully)_

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Third period is the most interesting yet, since it’s history with Mr. Shurley and a class that Dean and Cas happen to share. Dean looks everywhere _but_ at Cas when they bring him to the front, whereas everyone else seems entertained, since this time, all the serenaders are guys.

> No April rain. No flowers bloom.  
>  No wedding Saturday within the month of June.  
>  But what it is, is something true.  
>  Made up of these three words that I must say to you.  
>  I just called to say I love you.  
>  I just called to say how much I care.  
>  I just called to say I love you.  
>  And I mean it from the bottom of my heart.

They have a lot of fun with it, perhaps crowding into Cas’ space a tad more than necessary. Brady even reaches out to stroke Cas’ cheek at one point, throwing the students into a fit of giggles and leaving Dean to fume silently at his desk. It definitely startles Cas a little too, and he keeps his head ducked as he takes the note Ash gives him and hurries to his seat beside Dean.

“So, uh, who’s it from?” Sam hears Dean ask (needlessly) while they invite Gilda up to sing the same song for her.

“Uh, um…” Cas stammers. “It says… the peanut butter to my jelly?”

Sam rolls his eyes. Honestly, they’re made for each other.

> **To:** _Cas_
> 
> _I should’ve taken a page out of Wonder’s book and made that call ages ago_.
> 
> **From:** _The PB to Your Jelly_

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

So, scratch what he said earlier, because _fourth period_ is their most interesting serenade yet. The song was so in demand that they had to form more groups last minute, which led to the solo falling to Sam’s responsibility and now he has to maintain eye contact with Cas for a whole minute as he sings Elton John. Sure, he signed up to play Cupid and messenger all day long, but he sure as heck didn’t sign up for this. He squirms outside the classroom until Jess pokes him in the back and insists that he ‘woman up.’

God, the things he does for his brother. Dean seriously owes him _big_.

> There’s a time for everyone, if they only learn.  
>  That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn.  
>  There’s a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors.  
>  When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours.  
>  And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are.  
>  It’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far.  
>  And can you feel the love tonight? How it’s laid to rest.  
>  It’s enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best.

Cas, finally past the initial shock of this morning, worries his bottom lip throughout the song in his effort not to laugh or cry - or both. He valiantly keeps their eyes locked, and Sam tries not to trip over his words, and after the longest sixty seconds of Sam’s life, Cas smiles sort of slyly then says, “Thank you, Sam,” which causes Jess to double over.

Sam just huffs and gives him a shove. 

> **To:** _Cas_
> 
> _I could say you aren’t cute, but I’d be lion_.
> 
> **From:** _Simba_

  

◇ ◇ ◇ 

 

Ms. Mills looks pretty fed up with sing-o-grams by the time fifth period rolls around, but she does wave them in nonetheless and retreats to her desk while they set up. Cas also appears fairly resigned when Hester reads out his name, though his expression quickly morphs into a deer in highlights as soon as Jess adds, “And we have the same sing-o-gram for Dean so we’re gonna do a joint serenade!”

There are odd looks exchanged throughout the classroom, though none are aware of the real reason why Sam and Jess arranged it this way.

“What are you doing?” Dean hisses at him under his breath. Sam merely shrugs as he gestures to the chair. He’ll deal with any consequences later.

They seat Dean and Cas side by side so the singers can encircle them, soprano to bass. Their eyes never meet at the same time but both sneak glances when the other isn’t looking.

> Pardon the way that I stare. There’s nothing else to compare.  
>  The thought of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak.  
>  But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it’s real.  
>  You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you.
> 
> I love you, baby, and if it’s quite alright.  
>  I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights.  
>  I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say.  
>  Oh, pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray.  
>  Oh, pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay.  
>  And let me love you, baby. Let me love you.

Cas is beet red again, and Dean clears his throat about four times in the span of thirty seconds. Jess seems to take pity on them and delivers their notes without any further teasing, and while Cas goes back to his desk immediately, Dean lingers behind to read his message.

“Who’s it from, brother?” Benny yells from the back, but Dean’s too occupied with blushing to answer.

> **To:** _Dean_
> 
> _They say Valentine’s Day is a time for grand gestures_. _And if that’s true, I figure now’s my chance to let you know how I feel_. _I’ve loved you since we became neighbors, even before I knew what it meant to feel that way about someone, and_ _if you’d let me, I’d make you happy, Dean. Will you be my Valentine?_
> 
> **From:** _Cas_

Meanwhile, Cas isn’t any less red, and Jess gives Sam a very pointed look when Cas and his brother simply stare at each other, oblivious to the rest of them.

> **To:** _Cas_
> 
> _In all seriousness, I really hope that you’ll be my Valentine_.
> 
> ~~**From:**~~ _Love, Dean_

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

That evening, when Dean comes home with a dopey smile on his face, Sam shakes his head and gives himself a giant, well-deserved pat on the back.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

**2015**

Cas sinks down on his hotel bed with a sigh, head swimming from exhaustion and the forums he sat through all day. He can’t wait for the conference to wrap up tomorrow morning so he can fly home; he’s already called Becky at the hospital to reschedule his Monday appointments.

Comforted by the knowledge that only the closing breakfast stands between him and the airport, Cas toes off his shoes and socks then scoots back against the headboard, reaching for his laptop on the nightstand. He flips it open to wake it up before logging into his email, and sure enough, there’s a new message in his inbox that he’d been hoping for.

It sort of makes his heart swell regardless.

> **To: cwinchester@med.ucsf.edu  
>  ** **From: winchesterdea@sfsd.org  
>  ** **Sent: Sat, February 14, 2015 at 8:49 am PST**
> 
> Hey, babe,
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day! Sucks that you’re not here. I much prefer last year when we were holed up in that cabin for the weekend. ;)
> 
> Anyway, can’t wait till you’re home. I’m sending some songs that remind me of you. I would’ve shipped Sam over there to sing them to you for old times’ sake, but I didn’t want those old boy docs to start hunting the moose. Hope you like ‘em. Miss you, Cas.
> 
> **Attachments:**
> 
> 04 Brighter Than Sunshine.mp3  
>  01 Fly Me To The Moon.mp3  
>  02 Home.mp3  
>  02 I’m Yours.mp3  
>  sing_o_gram.mp4

Cas is importing the songs into his iTunes when he notices the title and extension on the last attachment. It’s a video, one that he downloads and opens right away, and he’s definitely smiling a bit goofily at his husband’s face filling his screen.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean grins, his arm blocking the camera for a moment as he adjusts the angle. “So, it’s Valentine’s Day again and I thought- Well, exchanging cheesy love songs has sorta been our thing, right?” Cas laughs quietly and nods though Dean can’t see. “And as much as I appreciate Sammy’s help all those years ago, it was ‘bout time that I did this for you myself. I’ve recruited some backup.” Dean smiles then turns to the side. “Maddy! Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Cas laughs again when a tiny, dark-haired blur dashes onto the screen, scrambling onto Dean’s lap and beaming far too close to the camera.

“Daddy!” their daughter cries, letting Dean tuck her into his arms. “Happy chocolate day!”

Dean sighs behind her. “I swear, we’ve been good, Cas. She’s only had a few Kisses. And peanut butter cups. Right, baby?”

“Uh huh!” Maddy nods vigorously. Cas rolls his eyes, albeit fondly, and something swells deep in his chest when Maddy says “We miss you, Daddy” and reaches toward the screen.

“He’s coming home tomorrow,” Dean reassures her. “We’re going to the airport to pick him up.”

“I want it to be tomorrow now,” Maddy says, all doe-eyed, and Dean just ruffles her hair while Cas really wishes it were tomorrow too.

“I know,” Dean replies, “but that’s why we planned the surprise for him, ‘cause he’s away. D’you remember what we practiced?”

Maddy tilts her head backward so she can smile up at her dad. “Yup!” she chirps happily, and squirms into a more comfortable position as Dean clicks around on their computer.

The music is faint at first, then louder when Dean turns up the volume. Cas recognizes the intro and feels a blush start to spread over his cheeks, but Maddy’s now holding a water bottle as a mic and Cas is overwhelmed with way too many emotions as soon as she starts to sing.

> You’re a falling star. You’re the getaway car.  
>  You’re the line in the sand when I go too far.  
>  You’re the swimming pool on an August day.  
>  And you’re the perfect thing to say.

Dean bends down to sing the next verse, Maddy holding the bottle for him. 

> And you play it coy, but it’s kinda cute.  
>  Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
>  Baby, don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true.  
>  ‘Cause you can see it when I look at you.

They then sing the chorus together, and Cas doesn’t even realize that he’s hugging the nearest pillow to his chest.

> And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times.  
>  It’s you, it’s you. You make me sing.  
>  You’re every line. You’re every word. You’re everything.

Dean is still staring into the camera when the song ends, which is funny because Cas is smiling right back. Maddy, to her credit, tolerates Dean’s expression for a good five seconds then wrinkles her nose.

“Are you guys gonna kiss when Daddy comes back?”

Dean barks a surprised laugh, throws a wink at Cas, and tells her, “You know it, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> A soundtrack for this fic can be found [here](http://8tracks.com/youaresunlight/silly-love-songs). It includes all the songs mentioned in the story. I'm also on [Tumblr](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/110494904075/dean-cas-silly-love-songs) if you'd like to come say hi.
> 
> As always, please do leave me kudos, comments, and love! :)


End file.
